The Fires Within
by Gen-chan1
Summary: Rath has some dirty secrets from his past he wants to keep covered up, but what if its at the cost of his fellow Dragon Kinghts very souls?
1. Prologue

Gen-chan: No! I don` wanna!  
  
Thatz:*dragging a squirming Gen-chan in to the room* Come on. Ya gotta it's the rules.  
  
Gen-chan: But.but.*gives big puppy dog eyes*  
  
Thatz: Nope not gonna work on me.  
  
Gen-chan: Fine. Fine. *runs out of room.*  
  
Thatz: Wha? Hey!  
  
Gen-chan:*runs back in room dragging a sleeping Rath* Hey Rath!  
  
Rath: ...  
  
Gen-chan: Grrrr. Wake up or your gonna miss the big demon!  
  
Rath: Huh wha? Demon where?  
  
Gen-chan:*hands Rath a big sign* Read!  
  
Rath:*looks at sign and shrugs* Gen-chan does NOT own Dragon Knights. Now.where's the demon?  
  
Thatz:*sigh* Over there Rath in that room, no not the closet the room! Yes. #SLAM# Heh got `im.  
  
Gen-chan and Thatz:*walks out of room*  
  
Rune:*walks into now empty room* Huh? I thought I heard voices.  
  
Rath:*from behind the locked door* Hey there's no demons in here! Guys? Hey who locked the door? Guys?  
  
Rune:O.o Nevermind.*quickly leaves the room*  
  
  
  
The Fires Within By:Gen-chan  
  
The night was dark and the light breeze gently blew what few leaves were on the ground. No sound was heard throughout the small forest, not even the animals were there. It was perfect.  
  
A young boy about the age of ten silently sat alone under a large oak tree on top a small hill. His short black hair swaying with each passing blow of the wind, blended completely into his surroundings, except for the slash of white above his left eye. The young boy's eyes were closed peacefully and his breathing was slow and even, a book long forgotten by his foot.  
  
A small scaly lizard lie beside him also lost in peaceful slumber. The rattling of leaves and the snap of a twig announced another's approach to the once sleeping pair. The boy's eyes gradually opened, slowly blinking back the haziness of sleep, as the small lizard lifted its head to look at the disturbance. Large blood red orbs stared up at the newcomer from under a waterfall of black bangs.  
  
"Rath." A voice spoke up from the shadows. The figure was still hidden in the darkness and its voice was shrouded in mystery.  
  
"Vitalli." The black haired boy answered back, not without a touch of loathing in his voice.  
  
A dark chuckle drifted from the shadowed figure as the shadows shifted to reveal what they were previously hiding. A tall figure slowly stepped into the light of the moon, a cloak as black as the darkest night swayed with its owners movements. A man tall enough to be considered a small giant stood now as plain as day. His long raven black hair was drawn into a tight braid, that lay motionless down his back. The red highlights slightly visible in the dim light. His head was bent, efficiently concealing his face. Though his cloak mostly covered his garb, one shoulder was revealed. Covered in red and black scaly armor, the man's arm was adorned with various little throwing knives and at his hip hung a thick but slender blade.  
  
"You remember me. I'm touched." The man sneered down at the still sitting boy.  
  
A disgruntled grunt was his only response, causing him to chuckle once again.  
  
"Do not forget your mission Boy." The man spoke again, quickly discarding his previous joking demeanor. "Or you will wish you wont be around to regret it. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Silence filled the small hilltop, the light of the soon to be rising sun shimmering over the horizon. The two males just continued to stared at one another, hackles raised. The small lizard was already on his feet ready to protect his master should the black man pose a threat.  
  
"Calm down Fire." Rath spoke to the dragon in a clam, comforting voice. Though that changed just as quickly as the man's had earlier as he turned back to the shadow figure in front of him. "Yes I understand, though I want to get one thing straight."  
  
The man studied him for a second more before nodding for him to continue.  
  
"No one is to touch the other two Dragon Knights, or anyone else of the Dragon Clan for that matter without MY consent. Now do YOU understand Vitalli?"  
  
The man once more continued to stand there and look at the boy until slowly nodding his consent. "Understood."  
  
Without another word spoken between the two the tall man swept some of his long hair not in his braid behind one of his long pointed ears, adorned in various earrings and jewels. His face was revealed for the first time since he had shown up as he turned to go. His gaunt face pulled back in a permanent snarl, credit to a long white scar running down the length of his left cheek. With a flourish of his cloak he was gone, melting into the surrounding shadows once again. Rath watched the place he last was for a moment longer before turning his attention to the little dragon besides him.  
  
"Come on Fire lets get back before they notice were gone. Ruwalk should be coming to check on me soon." Gen-chan: Well how is it so far, this is my first Dragon Knights fic, hell it seems to be THE first Dragon Knights fic on Fanfiction.net for Kami's sake.  
  
Rath: Who was the scary guy I was talking to?  
  
Gen-chan: You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Rath: .OK! *skips out of room*  
  
Gen-chan: Ya gotta love `im! Pleaze review or I'll sick Rath on ya!  
  
Rath: *can be heard singing Barney in the background*  
  
Gen-chan: O.O ..or not.. 


	2. New Discoveries, Deadly Past

Gen-chan: ..I'm Baaaaack!  
  
Thatz: Jeeze. Kill me now please  
  
Rath: *Takes out his sword*  
  
Thatz: Eeep! Heh heh just kiddin` *starts backing away*  
  
Gen-chan: Whatever, anyways, as much as I hate doing this I really have no desire whatsoever to be sued sooooo, here it is. I do not own any of the Dragon Knights or anyone else for that matter except for my peeps.  
  
Rath: *pops up out of nowhere* that's all folks, enjoy the show.er.story.  
  
@@@@@@@@ The Fires Within: Chapter 1 New Discoveries, Deadly Past By Gen-chan  
  
It was a peaceful day in Draqueen, the sun shining, the birds chirping, the glass shattering. and the deafening chaos erupting throughout the castle. With much anticipation the grand ball was to take place that night, in honor of the Dragon Knights return, and the whole castle staff was in an up- roar preparing for the guests. Seemingly un-aware of his surroundings a young man casually strolled down the long halls lost in thought. His long, golden blonde hair swayed softly in the slight breeze obscuring his light blue eyes. His winkled forest-green tunic looked as if it had been slept in along with his equally wrinkled silky cream-colored shirt. His leisurely stroll came to an abrupt stop outside a largely ornate door. The young man sighed softly to himself, collecting his wits, before quickly knocking on the wooden panel. A muffled `Come in` was his only reply as he once again thought over his next move before entering. The Dragon Lords chambers were not nearly as ornate as the doors guarding their entrance. The sitting room was furnished in dark cherry-wood furniture with only a little bit of gilt adorning two chairs and a small table in the corner. A large window let in a massive amount of morning light and a light breeze. Giant tapestries decorated the walls, depicting scenes of peaceful forests and soothing waves. The room's previous occupant sat in one of the two chairs reading a rather large leather-bound book. The overall peaceful atmosphere of the room was a calming sensation to the young mans nerves.  
  
"Ah. Rune, come in come in. Make yourself comfortable." The Dragon Lord spoke in a soothing voice as he gracefully set the book on the table and stood up to greet his guest. The Lord was casually dressed in a light red tunic over a light green silk shirt. (A/N: No this is not for Christmas I just happen to like those colors is all.heh anywayz.) His soft brown pants fit snugly and his cape was discarded over the chair to his left. The warm smile on his lips slowly slid away once he saw his friend's state of disarray. "I say Rune; you look terrible, what's wrong?"  
  
"Well," Rune started, "You see I haven't been able to get much sleep since I got back."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Something has been tugging at the back of my mind for the last few weeks and it's been driving me insane. I can't eat, I can't sleep, and I just can't seem to do anything short of worry that I'm forgetting something important." The Dragon Lord nodded slowly, quietly urging the young Dragon Knight on. "You've found something then, I presume. Something you think I should know about." It was not a question more a voiced thought.  
  
"Yes. And it worries me greatly."  
  
"I see. Perhaps it would be best if you sat down, I have a feeling this is going to take some time." He said gesturing to the other chair.  
  
"Thank you." Rune said politely bowing to the Lord before sitting. "I think it would be best if I start from the beginning."  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"I'm board."  
  
"You're always board."  
  
"I wanna go hunt some demons!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Aw, come on Th---"  
  
"God damn it Rath I said NO!"  
  
"Fine. Geeze you're no fun."  
  
The red haired Knight silently rubbed his temples in frustration as his fellow Dragon Knight began to sulk in the corner, again.  
  
"What the hells you're problem today Rath? You're more annoying than usual."  
  
His only response was that of a small pink tongue poking out at him from across the room. With a small sigh and a shake of his head Thatz quietly went back to the large map he was deciphering. Quickly deciding that his companion was now to boring to spend any more time on, Rath quietly slipped out of the room. The light morning breeze softly caressed his face as he started to head back to his chambers before changing his mind and making a sharp left turn towards the gardens. The servants scurried to and fro throughout the halls mindfully avoiding the Dragon Knight as he slowly wandered towards the gardens. All he really wanted to do was go back to his rooms and sleep the rest of the day, for he had no care whatsoever to attend the party although he knew he was going to have to. But tired or not, something seemed to be pulling him towards the gardens instead. It didn't feel like magic or else he would have been more wary, instead something inside of him seemed to push him in that direction. Rath looked at the sky to determine what time it was and how long he'd have to sleep if he just turned around right then and there, but something caught his eye before he had the chance to carry out that thought. Once Rath stepped from the threshold of the castle onto the springy green grass of the royal gardens he knew something was wrong.  
  
"What the. where the heck is everyone?"  
  
The entire garden was silent. No birds sang. No people laughed. No wind blew. It felt.dead. An almost silent shuffle of grass behind him made Rath jump. Before he was even back onto the ground his sword was out and he was poised for battle. To the untrained eye the ground before him would have been empty, but if Rath had had and `untrained eye` he would had been killed by demons long ago. The slight un-natural shifting of the shadows, gave away the position of the garden's new occupant.  
  
"Who are you?" Rath asked warily. "What is it you want with me?"  
  
A low chuckle rose from the Shadow Creature that sent a chill down Rath's spine.  
  
"It is time."  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Rath asked indignantly. Before the Shadow Creature could answer, a scalding pain shot through his body. Rath heard a distant blood-curdling scream before passing out completely. But not before realizing that it was he who had let out that terrifying screech. @@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gen-chan: Well how was it? Bad? Good? Review and tell me k?  
  
Rath: Ja ne minna-san! ^o^ 


	3. Hidden secrets and mysterious strangers

Gen-chan: Sup peeps? I be back in da swing, dig it?  
  
Rath, Rune, Thatz: HUH?!?!? O.o  
  
Gen-chan: *blush* heh um..hi?  
  
Thatz: Gen? You ok?  
  
Rath: ^o^ She's hyped up on caffeine again!  
  
Gen-chan: *blush darker* ..to much Mountain Dew..BUT I'M LOVING IT!!!!!!  
  
Rune: *sigh* Just say it so we can get out of here alright, I can just feel a headache coming on.  
  
Gen-chan: ummmm...NO! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--- *BANG* .ouch.  
  
Thatz, Rune: *puts down large mallets* Very well if you wont then. RATH!  
  
Rath: Yah?  
  
Rune: Say it.  
  
Rath: Say what?  
  
Rune: *picks up mallet again* Rath..  
  
Rath: ^-^! Ohhhh yah, say THAT! Gotcha! Heh heh. Gen-chan does not own anything about Dragon Knights. Credit must go were credit is due, and that is all towards Mineko Ohkami. Gen-chan does not feel like getting sued today. Though she does own Vitalli and the plot!  
  
Gen-chan: Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Fires Within Chapter 2: Hidden secrets and mysterious strangers. By: Gen-chan  
  
The light clatter of forks and knives against china rang throughout the Grand Hall as the soft chatter of different conversations filled the air. The large hall was grandly decorated in soft reds, calming blues, shimmering silvers and brilliant golds`. From the large domed ceiling hung large tapestries with the Dragon Lords symbol embroidered into the colorful clothes. Majestic arched windows adorned each wall casting a beautiful scenic view upon the gardens, even now being cast into shadows once more by the departing sun while luminous stars were already appearing in the darkening sky. Soft purples and dark blues could be seen dancing their ritual dance, entwining with each other in elegant unity across the evening sky. It was a peaceful night to almost all the Dragon Lords guests, their worries at ease for the time being. Though one young man in particular was visibly apprehensive throughout the entire feast, his usual calm demeanor almost non-existent. Luckily for him only a few of the people with, whom he was dining with, noticed, so far. Nervously tugging at his glossy golden tresses, the young Dragon Knight quietly picked at his food as he pretended to listen to what his friend and fellow Knight was saying.  
  
"Hey Rune! You awake in there?" A loud obnoxious voice uncomfortably close to his ear shook him out of his dazed state enough to realize that he had tuned out what his friend was saying. Seeing his rude behavior and mentally chiding himself for it, he gave the first intelligent thing that came to mind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh? That's all you got to say? What's up with you tonight man? I feel like I've been talking to a statue of sumthin`. Heh. Or maybe a fairy, but you get the idea. Geeze, what's up with everybody today, huh? I mean first Rath is acting all weird and now yo-"  
  
"What do you mean Rath was acting weird? What kind of weird?" The former elf asked anxiously, cutting off the red-head sitting next to him.  
  
"O--kay. Well to but it simply he was acting like a spoiled little brat when I said he couldn't go out and hunt demons. Then when I turned my back on him for a moment he was gone. Musta slipped out behind me or sumthin`. Hey what's up is there something going on that someone failed to inform me about..again?"  
  
"There might be Thatz, and trust me if it's what I think it is you will be one of the first informed." Rune said softly. As soon as he finished speaking that thought another came into his mind. /The Dragon Lord. He must know of this/  
  
Unconsciously fondling his hair, Rune leaned over to his right to catch the tail ending of the Dragon Lords conversation with Cesia.  
  
".but if we were to try that, too many might lose their lives."  
  
"I know My Lord. I know. But there is no other way, we must secure that book before any one else fin- oh! Rune, umm." The young woman gave a start once she realized that he was there. She nervously swept a stray piece of hair from her face as she looked up to the Dragon Lord guiltily. Rune wondered just what it was that they were talking about that he couldn't hear.  
  
"That's quite alright Cesia. In fact it was Rune who brought this to my attention this morning." "Oh. I see, then yes, he should hear this as well."  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Well, His Majesty notified me of your discovery this afternoon thinking that I might have some idea of what that old prophecy might mean, the one that you found. Well, it turns out that what you found was ac---"Cesia was abruptly cut off as the enormous doors at the end of the Great Hall were thrown open emitting the chilly evening winds. A lone figure stood outlined by the doors making no move to enter the Hall. The hall was thrown into silence as the castle guards quickly surrounded the newcomer, through none going within touching distance.  
  
"I come on important business. To be discussed with, and only with the Dragon Lord, Ruler of Draqueen. I demand you stand aside." The stranger's voice was rich and slightly husky, loud enough to be heard all the way on the other side of the Hall.  
  
"Let him pass."  
  
Everyone in the Hall looked up in surprise as the Dragon Lord gracefully rose from his seat and gestured for the guards to let the man through. Rune, Thatz, and Cesia all stood up as well, prepared to follow their lord when he motioned for them to stay seated.  
  
"This I must do alone. Please wait out here." He said as he started to walk towards a tall door behind a giant gold drape. "Oh and Thatz?"  
  
"Yah?"  
  
"Please don't try to follow me." With that said the Dragon Lord led the cloaked stranger through the doors leaving behind an irritated Cesia, a worried Rune, a sulking Thatz, and a roomful of confused guests.  
  
@ @@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The dank, musty smell was what woke him. Slowly large pain filled crimson eyes opened to take in his new surroundings. The small room had but one torch available yet it was quite capable of lighting up the interior of the cramped quarters. Mildew and mold climbed the thick walls and clung to the low ceiling their stench nearly overwhelming. A small pile of ragged cloth was placed in a corner supposedly for a bed. That was it, there were no windows, or skeletons chained to the wall. There weren't even any doors. /Magic/ he thought, simple, and incredibly disturbing. The teenaged boy heaved a small sigh and sat back against the cell wall to think about what happened and how he was going to get out. With another sigh, deeper this time, the boy slid his long fingers through his jet black hair in frustration.  
  
"Well, it seems that you're awake. Did you enjoy your nap?" A sly voice asked from the other side of one of the walls. Rath stiffened as a woman slid out of the shadows of one of the corners. She had not been there before this he knew. She was slim and a bit on the shorter side. Her glossy black hair spilled down her back rippling slightly when she moved. Her heart-shaped face was framed by blood red bangs tucked behind one pointed ear, and a small firedrop hung from a thin silver chain resting in the middle of her forehead, large expressionless, cobalt eyes stared down at him, sizing him up. Her garb was that of a warrior, though no self respecting warrior would ever wear that into battle, or out in public for that matter. She wore a small sleeveless tunic of the iciest blue unlaced nearly down to her belly, showing far more than enough of her generous bosom. Over her tunic she wore a small bra-like breastplate, not enough to cover any of her exposed cleavage. Both tunic and breastplate were designed to show off her stomach, as they only came to the bottom of her ribs before they stopped. Her flowing cream-colored silk pants were low and the nearer to her feet they got the more transparent they became.  
  
Rath was in a bad mood and this mysterious woman's appearance was not helping at all. He decided to take a chance, and threw patience, and caution, out the window wanting answers now, and he'd be damned if she wasn't going to give them to him.  
  
"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? What happened back at the castle? Who was that man I saw early and why did he seem familiar?" Rath snapped at her, though the last part of his questioning was mainly for him not expecting an answer from her on that.  
  
"I can only answer two of those questions I'm afraid. You are now residing in my master's castle, though of our exact location not even I am positive."  
  
"Hn. And you are.?" Rath questioned indignantly.  
  
"My name is Kiri. Welcome back, little brother."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
@@@@@@@@  
  
Gen-chan: Wellllllllllllllllllllllll? Didja like it hmm hmmm?  
  
Rath: WHY'D YOU END IT THERE? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? WAS SHE REALLY MY---  
  
Thatz: *holding the bag Rath was gagged and stuffed in* whoa, well that's enough of that.  
  
Rune: *throwing bag out the window* yes I think my headache is going away already.  
  
Gen-chan: You guys are so mean to him. Rune & Thatz: Yep ^o^  
  
Gen-chan: well anywayz, review and tell me if it sucked or not k? Ja Ne! 


	4. Waitingwaitingand more waiting

Gen-chan: Guess what everybody! I'm alive! Whoo-hoo!  
  
Rune:*sigh*  
  
Gen-chan: What? Everyone missed me right?  
  
Everyone: ..  
  
Gen-chan: right?!?  
  
Rath: Of course we did Gen!  
  
Gen-chan: Oh goodie! Well I've finally been able to come out with this chappie so I hope you all like it!  
  
Rune: Gen-chan does not own Dragon knights.because if she did I have a feeling we wouldn't be here right now.-.-  
  
Gen-chan: Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean?!  
  
Rune: Heh.On with the story! *runs out of the room*  
  
Gen-chan: Rune! Get back here! *chases after him*  
  
The Fires Within Chapter 3: Waiting.waiting.and more waiting By: Gen-chan  
  
The low glow of the morning sun cast it florescent rays over the city of Draqueen. The slumbering town gradually came to life as the suns rebirth filled the dark sky. The horizon slowly sprouted bright tuffs of oranges, pinks and reds, softly spreading outward to encompass the entire distant mountains and valleys. Although the suns beauty shone with pride and was watched in awe by many, to a certain three young people whom continued to stand watch outside a pair of elaborately carved doors, the spectacle went unnoticed. Tired, ruffled, and grumpy, the three adolescents continued to keep watch outside their Lords chambers.  
  
"How long do they intend to stay in there?" An irritated feminine voice spoke up over the chirping of the morning birds. A young woman of about the age of seventeen frustratingly paced up and down the corridor. Her previously elegant sky-blue silk dress and off-white tunic were wrinkled and worn. Her long, flowing purple hair was tied off with a shining indigo bow on top of her head to keep it out of her face and off her neck.  
  
Her companions were not much better off than she. The grumpy red-head behind her sat in a small niche off to the side, busying himself with a couple shiny rocks and some candy. His light brown pants and cream colored blouse were as wrinkled as Cesia's though far dirtier. His doe brown tunic and blouse were unlaced to the belly showing off a considerable amount of his toned chest muscles. His flame-like hair was mussed up and gravity defiant as usual.  
  
Their third and last companions sat a small length away from his two friends. His golden locks flowed down his back like a shimmering waterfall; its highlights accented by the sun. The young man currently sat in a relaxed position lightly resting his hands on his knees, as his breath came in slowly as he meditated. Though his cloths were wrinkled they were not nearly as bad as his companions. It had been a long night for them all.  
  
"I do not know, it could be a while yet. We best be patient." Rune spoke softly.  
  
"But.what about Rath?" Cesia began hesitantly. "What if he is in danger? Those prophecies that I dug up were really disturbing."  
  
It was obvious to anyone who bothered to look, that the former witch-in- training was desperately concerned about her crush. Almost to the point of panic. With an agitated sigh Rune slowly opened his eyes to look at the fretful girl in front of him. His agitation softened somewhat when his eyes locked with hers, worry streaming out of her every pore. With a slight shake of his head, Rune decided it would be better to comfort the young woman rather that fight with her. That was Rath's job after all.  
  
"Cesia. Listen to me Cesia, no wait, let me speak please. Thank you, now, your worrying is not going to bring Rath back any quicker; we must be productive if we are to rescue Rath from whatever evil has shone its face. Are you with me on this, Cesia? We are going to need your help with this one, this I know."  
  
"How do ya know that?" Thatz spoke up for the first time since the conversation had started.  
  
"It's just a feeling, but a very strong one. Call it an elf's intuition."  
  
"Ex-elf."  
  
"Thatz."  
  
"Well it's true!"  
  
"Go back to your candy you big fool." Rune said with a small sigh.  
  
"Oh! That one was harsh Rune! You really need to work on you comebacks, ya know that?" Thatz shot back with a sneer.  
  
"Boys! Is this what you call productive? Hmmm?"  
  
Cheeks flaring in embarrassment, Rune ducked his head against his chest mumbling his apologies. Thatz on the other hand, merely ignore Cesia's warning and went back to examining his treats.  
  
~~~~~~~ Meanwhile elsewhere.~~~~~~  
  
"My name is Kiri. Welcome back, little brother."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Giggling lightly behind her petite hand, the mysterious woman winked slightly at the astounded Dragon Knight.  
  
"There is no need to yell, dear brother, I can hear you just fine." Her silky voice spoke sarcastically.  
  
"Don't call me that." Rath growled dangerously under his breath.  
  
"Call you what?" Kiri asked innocently, a small mischievous spark igniting in her otherwise emotionless eyes.  
  
"Brother. Don't call me that." Rath growled once more, what little patience he had before quickly disappearing by the second.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
//Damn this woman is annoying! // Rath thought irritated.  
  
"Nonsense little brother," Kiri spoke up disregarding Rath's previous warning," I'm not annoying at all, your just in a bad mood."  
  
"Yes you are!" Rath spat without thinking.  
  
//Grrrr.stupid..annoying.wait!! //  
  
"That's right dear brother, I can read your mind. I'm afraid you will not be able to insult me anymore." Kiri said airily.  
  
"Wanna bet." Rath challenged.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You're a stupid ugly bitch! You can't seem to dress right and you're FAT!!!!" Rath yelled.  
  
Slowly, Kiri's eyes began to darken and her eyebrow began to twitch spastically. Unnoticed by the hot-headed Knight, the already low temperature of the room began to drop drastically. Sheets of ice began to form over the walls as frost began to settle over the few objects inside. Rath shuddered distractedly, not stopping his tirade of insults towards the rapidly furious woman before him.  
  
".and another thing! You're-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!"  
  
"Wha? What's going on? What are you doing?" Rath sputtered.  
  
The mysterious woman's hair had begun to flow out behind her as her eyes turned a piercing dark blue. A white mist seemed to be seeping from her every pour as the temperature in the room dropped even lower than before.  
  
Speechless, Rath sat back warily watching the spectacle unable to stop the shudder that ran down his spine.  
  
~~~~~~~ Somewhere in Draqueen~~~~~~  
  
"Master, it seems that your suspicions were correct, it has started." A small voice spoke from the corner of the diminutive basement.  
  
A low grunt was the only sign that there was anyone else there in the room. There was a rippling of shadows and a candle caught ablaze in the center of the room.  
  
"I was afraid of being right this time you know." A deep, masculine voice spoke from the shadows. "The time of renewal has started and I fear for the souls involved."  
  
"But master" The lighter voice started, "Are you not going to help them with there plight? Is that not why we are here?"  
  
"Calm yourself Minous," his master chuckled, "All in due time my friend, all in due time."  
  
"Yes but-"Minous cut off warily.  
  
"But what? What is it that worries you so?"  
  
"Master.if your visions are all correct so far, then wouldn't that mean that your latest one will be as well? The one of _her_?"  
  
"I truly wish it weren't so Minous, but I'm afraid she is here and is already gaining power."  
  
Minous shuddered, lightly wrapping his small child-like arms around himself.  
  
"She scares me Master Kito." Minous said sadly.  
  
Slowly the mysterious man glided over to where Minous sat huddled in the corner. Kito's robed arms softly draped over the young boy in a comforting manner. Minous looked up tiredly into his masters face hidden by the layered fabrics of his hood.  
  
"Master?" Minous yawned.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't let her get them." Minous sighed softly, slowly drifting into slumber. "Don't let Yuki-sama get him.please."  
  
The hooded man tenderly gazed down at the child in his lap; his eyes shining a heavenly light blue in the luminosity of the one candle.  
  
"I'll do my best my little friend, I promise."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Gen-chan: Sorry these are so short.but well I didn't know who else to end this one *sweatdrops*  
  
Thatz: That's ok Gen, as long as they review right?  
  
Gen-chan: Yeppers!!! That's right peeps, ya heard the man!  
  
Thatz: *Grins importantly*  
  
Gen-chan: Please review! See ya! 


End file.
